


Sick day

by TickingClockwork



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soup, Tooth Rotting Fluff, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Duck gets sick. Indrid takes care of him. We all die because these beautiful boys are too sweet.





	Sick day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Grace [aka Mothman Gay] from the Indruck discord.

Ever since he lost his powers, Duck has had to deal with a lot of hardships that he never had to before.

He can’t run as fast, which makes getting to work harder. He can’t lift heavy things anymore, which makes fighting abominations harder. And He needs more sleep, which means he can’t stay up all night with his boyfriend as much.

That boyfriend is Indrid Cold

Indrid is currently taking care of Duck because of all the awful things that Duck has to deal with, the worst one is his lowered immune system.

Indrid feels half responsible for making Duck sick. Duck has always been such a gentleman, and gives Indrid his coat whenever it gets cold, which can’t be good for him. And any time Duck comes over to Indrid’s place, it is way to hot for him, which also probably had something to do with his illness.

Indrid apologized to Duck multiple times for this but Duck assured him that it wasn’t his fault.

Duck is currently on his couch, in a blanket. Looking up at Indrid, who is watching him with a worried stare.

“Look ‘drid. I’m fine. Really I’m-“ his sentence was interrupted by a coughing fit. Making it very clear that he was definitely not fine.

Indrid ran a hand through Duck’s hair, something that always seemed to calm him down, and proceeded pace around the room.

“I have read a lot about human illness and this seems to be something that is most commonly referred to as the flu. It is... Fatal... right?”

Duck laughed “This ain’t gonna kill me. My parents were crazy but they weren’t anti-meds. I’m gonna be fine ‘drid”

Indrid sat down next to Duck “I know that... I see no futures where this kills you but... I’m worried. I’ve never seen a human get sick before.”

“Don’t y’all get sick in *cough* in the other dimension?” Duck questioned.

“... no... we are only sick if we are separated from the planets magic. We don’t just... get sick because some tiny thing came into our bodies! That’s terrifying!”

Duck laughed again, which resulted in another coughing fit.

“I didn’t think the mothman would be scared of something like germs” Duck mocked.

Indrid laughed as well and then stood up to make Duck some more soup. He had read in a book that soup was good for people who were sick and Duck... really liked soup... like... a lot...

 

Eventually Duck started to feel really tired. He tried to hide this, but it was obvious that he needed sleep.

“You should get some rest Duck.” Indrid ran his hand through Duck’s hair again 

“I’ll be fine... I’m not even... tired...”

“Duck. You are even worse at lying when you’re sick. And sleep is one of the best ways to cure a common cold. I read that online.”

“How’d you even get online... there’s no wifi...”

“That’s a question for another time” Indrid pulled a blanket over Duck as he spoke “You really need to sleep.”

Before he could say anything in defiance, Indrid pulled Duck close to him and stroked his hair until Duck fell asleep. Which didn’t take long.

They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon, with Duck, sleepy and sick in Indrid’s arms.

Every one and a while Duck would wake up and Indrid would give him soup or they would talk for a while but Indrid’s calming voice would quickly send Duck back to sleep.

Duck thought that maybe, just maybe

He might enjoy being sick.


End file.
